Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exhibiting devices for continuous advertising, and more particularly to a useful improvement in changeable exhibiting signs having a novel cabinet characterized by a centrally disposed compartment containing a clock and provided with several additional and side compartments provided with rotating vertical shafts providing for rotation of advertising signs.
In the invention the changeable exhibiting signs rotate about a shaft having a conic bottom for rotating in ball bearings and having an upper end driven by a motor and in which supported from the shaft in generally perpendicular relation is a panel of a regular polygonal configuration such as a regular pentagon. On each of the sides of the pentagon, about the middle there is a hook provided for support of removable and changeable exhibiting signs.